This invention pertains to the field of devices for handling and moving compact disks. A compact disk (CD) is a relatively small thin disk which holds information in the form of a fine optically sensed pattern within a plastic cover. The disk has a central hole, and is very sensitive to dirt, dust and scratches. Merely touching the disk on the optical side will leave a skin oil residue which will interfere with the optical pick up and play back mechanism, shortening the usable life of the disk. While the disk is not so fragile as a phonograph record, it is more sensitive to dirt contamination and surface scratching.
Compact disks are shipped in plastic carriers which grip the disk by a central grip, a plurality of flexible fingers which hook the central hole of the disk. When the disk is placed in a play back device, it is difficult to grasp or remove, as it should only be gripped by its edges, and these are often recessed into a disk carrier or carousel. Devices have been developed to handle disc shaped items; these prior art devices include:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,757 to Morrison shows a hand held record handling tool which has a moveable center spindle which grips the record through the center hole, and holds the record against an edge grip. This tool must be designed for the specific size of the disc being handled.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,589 to Morrison shows an earlier record handler which uses a fixed spindle and a spring loaded edge grip to hold a record.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,167 to Friend shows a gripper which holds a CD by its edges between two opposed spring loaded gripper arms. No attempt is made to engage the center hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,106 to Kaufman identifies the CD and the problem presented by the spring loaded center hole spindle in the standard DC storage box. The disclosed invention is a spring loaded tong having both grooved inner ends for gripping the edge of the CD, and/or semi-circular outer grooves on its ends for gripping the DC by its center hole. This instrument specifically addresses the problem of disengaging the CD from the storage box center spindle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,224 to Pierce discloses a tool for removing a CD from its storage box by gripping the DC by its edge, while a central protrusion on the tool presses down on the box spindle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,819 to Yocum shows a record holder comprising a semi-circular grooved arm which engages about half the edge of a record. This unit could not be used for a standard CD as it is specifically design to remove or insert a record into a slip cover jacket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,375 to Van Pelt shows a wire frame record grip for inserting records into or removing them from slip covers. This unit grips at two opposing points on the record edge, and can tilt to lift a record.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,877 to Palmour et al is a record handler which also grips a record by the edge, but does so by pinching the record edge between top and bottom jaws, rather than by applying pressure radially inward at opposing points of the edge.